


Flicker

by BeautifullyChaotic121



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 05:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifullyChaotic121/pseuds/BeautifullyChaotic121
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean was a work of art and Castiel loved to study him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Candles

Castiel stared, mesmerized by the way the candlelight flickered across Dean’s skin.The various plays of shadow and light, and how they emphasize patches of freckles, absolutely fascinated him. It occurred to him that he was staring but he truly didn’t care. Dean was truly a work of art; a masterpiece of God deserving of worship. Of course he kept these thoughts to himself. Now was neither the time or the place to speak of such things as Dean finished lighting the candles Sam needed for the spell. Later though, later he would worship Dean with words and touch. Later.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's a little late but here is my drabble for 12-24-15


End file.
